Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (GBA 2.0)/Quotes
Intro (For starting a new slot) * (Fades to Sid and Diego telling a bedtime story to Peaches, Ellie and Manny's daughter.) * Sid: Okay, Peaches. Since your parents left me in charge as your babysitter, it's time I tell you a bedtime story. * Diego: I'm here too. * Sid: Yes, but only one of us has real experience as a parent. * Diego: You're never a parent! * Sid: Well, was too. * Diego: These aren't your kids. They're dinosaurs! * Sid: So? * Diego: And their real mother almost ate you! * Sid: Anyways... Once upon a time, while your parents are waiting for a special day for you to be born. Actually, your mother and I and your uncle Diego here were waiting. Your father was freaking out. * Diego: Yes, he was. * Sid: But he had an idea to surprise Ellie with a great present in honor of your arrival. * Diego: And a good thing too, because he was making Ellie nervous. Never make a mama mammoth nervous. * Sid: He got me and your uncles, Crash and Eddie to scout around to find crystals he needed, but we'd had to do it all in secret. * Diego: First, they had to wake you up is the hard part. Dialogue Sid's Early Start INTRO * Crash: Sid, wake up! We need you to distract Ellie so we need to sneak out. * Eddie: It's a top-secret mission. * Sid: A secret mission? Roger! * Eddie: I'm Eddie. * Crash: Shush, we're sneaking here! Just press A to talk to Ellie so we got to sneak out. * Eddie: Walk around by pressing buttons on the control pad. And just hold A to run! * Crash: Don't worry about the stamina on the top! TALKING TO CRASH AND EDDIE * Crash: Come on, Sid! What are you waiting for? Just press A to talk to Ellie! * Eddie: Yeah, just walk by pressing the buttons on the control pad and hold A to run, but don't run too fast! TALKING TO MANNY * Manny: Hey, Sid. I'm busy. Why don't you talk to Ellie? TALKING TO ELLIE * Ellie: Sid! You're awake! Is it noon already? * Sid: Hey, Ellie, does the sun feel any warmer to you? * Ellie: Nope, why? * Sid: Sure, because you got to let it soak in! * Ellie: My eyes are stinging. * Sid: Good, that means it's working! * Crash: Sid, follow us! TALKING TO CRASH AND EDDIE * Crash: We solute you, Sid. Let's find a baby gift for Ellie. * Sid: Is that a secret mission?! GAPS * Crash: That's a giant gap! * Eddie: Try walking to that log over there. If you get hurt, find some strawberries. CRYSTAL COLLECTED * Crash: Look at that shiny crystal! * Eddie: Let's get it for Ellie and walk the way down. CRYSTAL TO ELLIE * Crash: It's a gift, in your baby's honor! * Ellie: It's beautiful. * Manny: You know what goes best with crystals? More crystals! I saw some through that passage over there. BEAVERS ATTACK * Eddie: Oh no! Beavers! Sid, attack them with your spin attack by pressing B! BEAVERS DEFEAT * Crash: You have defeated the beavers! Now you have to spin attack that giant boulder. * Sid: It looks too strong. * Eddie: But you're powerful! CHERRIES * Fast Tony: Hey there, Fast Tony here! Look at these cherries. If you collect them, you'll buy some stuff in my Trade Shack. SECOND CRYSTAL * Crash: Look at that, another crystal. But it's guarded by molehogs! * Eddie: Sid has to stop them! If you grab this snowball here, you can throw at them hardly by pressing L! MOLEHOGS DEFEATED * Eddie: You did it, but there's another boulder! It's time for the spinster! SECOND CRYSTAL COLLECTED * Eddie: Two down, one to go! Let's get to Ellie! SECOND CRYSTAL TO ELLIE * Ellie: Another crystal? Great job. * Manny: And still yet another crystal by the edge of the cliff. DODOS ATTACK * Crash: Birds! Sid, get rid of them! DODOS DEFEAT * Dodo: You haven't seen the last of us, sloth! * Crash: And there's the crystal over there! LAST CRYSTAL COLLECTED * Eddie: "Operation: Crystal Catch" is done! * Sid: Now let's get it to Ellie! ENDING * Crash: Last crystal for Ellie! * Ellie: Aw, you guys spoiled me! * Sid: Doesn't anybody wanna spoil me? (Ends to Sid doing the victory pose in-game and fades to black. Unlocked level 2.) Baby Proofing INTRO * Manny: Hey, Sid. Really appreciate you lending a paw here. I just built this awesome playground, but my kids come in any day now and I need to baby-proof this place. The only game our kid can play here is, "Daddy Brings You to the Doctor." * Sid: What can I do for you? * Manny: Pad those rocks with leaves, cover mud on those giant sharp rocks over there, and melt icicles with the torch. * Sid: Rocks, leaves, sharp rocks, mud, torch, icicles, done! ICICLES INTRO * Sid: I just need to grab the torch by pressing B to the fire, or just leave it here alone by B again. ICE CAVE * Sid: Oh, it's like a giant cave in here. Infested with molehogs! ICICLES ENDING * Sid: All done with the icicles, now to baby-proof the rest. LEAVES INTRO * Sid: Now I just need to cover those rocks with leaves. I should grab the leaves by pressing B. Or just drop it by pressing B. LEAVES ENDING * Sid: Leaves, finished. What's next? MUD INTRO * Sid: Let's baby-proof those sharpest rocks with mud! BABY-PROOF DONE * Sid: All done! Three down, zero to go! * Manny: You outdid yourself, Sid. I'll just be uprooting those tree stumps. CARL AND FRANK * Manny: Now, I'm done. * (THUD) * Manny: What was that? * Sid: Uh, that wasn't me. * Manny: No, there! What's that? * Carl: Hey, where's the sloth? * Frank: Yeah, where is it? * Manny: Too bad we didn't "Carl and Frank-proof" the playground. These guys will need to move the large rocks. I have an idea, Sid. Guide them to the rocks if you throw some mud balls at them. ENDING * Manny: All right, the rocks are moved. * Ellie: Look at this beautiful playground! * Manny: And look at the ice mobile. The baby will really love it. * Ellie: Where did you get all the energy to baby-proof this place? * Sid: I feel dizzy. * Ellie: Are you alright? * Diego: Actually, he's just shocked that we're nowhere to be found on your special family ice mobile. (Ends to Sid doing the victory pose in-game and fades to black. Unlocked level 3.) Diego's Run INTRO * Diego: Come and get me, gazelle! I just have to speed up by tapping the A button and dodging over obstacles by pressing (<) and (>). ENDING * Gazelle: What's the matter? Need a break or somethin'? * Diego: I was just warming up. * Gazelle: When you're warmed up, just let me know... so I could blow your stripes off! (Ends to Diego doing the victory pose in-game and fades to black. Unlocked level 4.) Lonely Sloth INTRO * Sid: Take it easy, Sid. I'm good at making friends. I know, I'll make my own herd! Now, where should I go to? Ending * (Fades to a picture of the characters, Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie and Peaches.) * Sid (Narration): And then we all finally made it back to the world above, the end. * Ellie (Narration): Hey, what you guys doing? * Sid (Narration): We're telling Peaches a bedtime story! Just not to make her scared. * Ellie (Narration): That's great. Bye. * Sid (Narration): Bye-bye. Well, nighty-night, little Peaches. * Diego (Narration): Yeah, sleep tight. Category:Other Stuff